town_of_salemfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Атрибуты
Роли могут иметь атрибуты, которые указывают на то, как способности других ролей на них воздействуют. Атрибуты являются неотъемлемой частью игры. __TOC__ Иммунитет Иммунитет ссылается на один из пяти ключевых атрибутов, которые есть у каждой роли. Они предотвращают последствия некоторых способностей. Каждый из иммунитетов в том или ином плане полезен игроку. Иммунитет к отвлечению Также известен как иммунитет к блокировке. Роли с этим иммунитетом не могут быть отвлечены. И хотя отвлечённый игрок получит соответствующее сообщение, и не получат сообщения об успешном (или нет) отвлечении. Будучи в Тюрьме, игрок фактически считается отвлечённым. Если или попытаются отвлечь заключённого игрока, то тот получит сообщение: "Кто-то пытался вас отвлечь, но вы были в Тюрьме!" ("Someone tried to role block you, but you are in jail!"). Роли с иммунитетом к отвлечению: * , , , и . ** застрелит того, кто попытается его отвлечь (если находится в боевой готовности). Если какую-то из вышеперечисленных ролей попытаться отвлечь, то её владелец получит сообщение: "Кто-то пытался отвлечь вас, но вы невосприимчивы к отвлечению!" ("Someone tried to role block you but you are immune!") (за исключением ). Роли с частичной восприимчивостью к отвлечению: * (его цель всё равно будет в тюрьме, хоть он и не сможет её казнить). * (будет продолжать слышать но не увидит, кого она посещала). * (вместо выбранного действия останется дома и нападёт на того, кто пытался его отвлечь). * (в полнолуние останется дома и нападёт на каждого, кто его посетит, в том числе и тех, кто попытается его отвлечь.) Ночной иммунитет Ночной иммунитет защищает игрока от нападения на него ночью. Роли с ночным иммунитетом могут быть только повешены или убиты теми, кто этот иммунитет игнорирует (см. ниже). Если игрок нападёт на кого-то с ночным иммунитетом, он получит сообщение: "Ваша цель невосприимчива к атаке!" ("Your target was immune to your attack!"). Если игрок такого сообщения не получает, а его цель остаётся жива, это значит, что её посещал . Роли с Ночным Иммунитетом: * , , , — постоянный иммунитет. * — постоянный иммунитет (до того момента, как он станет ). * , — временный иммунитет. Даётся при надевании бронежилета. * — временный иммунитет. Даётся при боевой готовности. * Любой игрок, заключённый в Тюрьму — временный иммунитет (защищает даже от (только обливания, не поджога) и ). Любой игрок, которого посещал , не умрёт ночью (кроме случаев, описанных ниже). Роли, игнорирующие Ночной Иммунитет: * — ответное нападение на нападающего на его цель. * — казнь заключённого (также игнорирует любую форму защиты). * — посещение любого игрока, когда активна боевая готовность. * — поджог облитых целей (игнорирует лечение). * — посещение его цели в полнолуние. * — преследование своего обвинителя (игнорирует любую форму защиты, кроме перемещения ). Иммунитет к укусам Иммунитет к укусам защищает игрока от превращения в , когда таковые пытаются его укусить. следует линчевать всех с иммунитетом к укусам, либо полагаться на линчевание другими игроками. Роли с иммунитетом к укусам: * Любая роль с постоянным ночным иммунитетом ( , , и ). * — до превращения в . * — до превращения в . * . * — при боевой тревоге. Надевшие бронежилеты и не получают иммунитет к укусам. Игрок, укушенный и в то же время вылеченный , не превратится в . Цель не будет укушена. даст отпор . Иммунитет к обнаружению Иммунитет к обнаружению защищает игрока только от допроса (против других и иммунитет бесполезен). , при допросе цели с таким иммунитетом, получит сообщение о том, что его цель находится вне подозрений ("Your target is not suspicious"). Роли с иммунитетом к обнаружению: * Все роли: , и . * — также применимо, если игрок изначально был . * . * (только не в полнолуние). * . На деле, роль, которая может вычислить другие роли с иммунитетом к обнаружению, — это , так как он может видеть визитёров своей цели. Иммунитет к контролированию Иммунитет к контролированию защищает игрока от контроля . Однако он все ещё может быть выбран ею в качестве второй цели. Роли с иммунитетом к контролированию: * Любая роль, не обладающая ночной способностью. * . * — игрок не сможет заставить его выйти на охрану дома или остаться дома. Вместо этого он будет застрелен, если находится в боевой готовности. * Любой игрок, заключённый в Тюрьму. Роли с частичной восприимчивостью к контролированию: * и — игрок может направить их на свою вторую цель. может увидеть их посещения, а может застрелить их. Если эти роли посетят цель , то они умрут. * и — как и в случае выше, игрок лишь может направить их на вторую цель (включая возможность смерти от или ), однако они будут не в состоянии применить свою ночную способность. * — игрок не сможет выпустить его заключённого, но сможет казнить его руками . Особые атрибуты Ниже приведён список атрибутов, которые не являются иммунитетами. en:Attribute Категория:Игровой процесс